Pieces
by HappyHicks
Summary: Neben Asumas Tod ist Shikamaru völlig neben der Spur. Langsam kehrt er, mithilfe einer Person, wieder ins Leben zurück.


Pieces oder 'Der wahre Grund, warum Shikamaru zu rauchen aufhörte'

"...and I'm better off off my own." Sum 41 - Pieces

Shikamaru schlug seine verkrusteten Augen auf.  
Es war vorbei. Asuma war nicht mehr, und nichts in der Welt würde das jemals ändern.  
Die erste Zigarette des Tages - Trauer.  
Er schleppte sich selbst ins Bad, immer noch in der Melancholie gefangen, die ihn schon seit Tagen beherrschte, und immer noch mit dem selben Gedanken, den er jeden Morgen nach dem Aufwachen hatte. Es war vorbei.  
Die zweite Zigarette des Tages - Taubheit.  
Abgestumpft wusch er sein Gesicht, putze seine Zähne, wissend, dass er sowieso nichts essen würde, und ging wieder in sein Zimmer, um sich anzuziehen.  
Einige Minuten später ging Shikamaru die Treppe herunter, und sah seine Eltern an. Sie waren noch da. Seine Mutter, die er über alles liebte, und sein Vater, seinen vertrauten Kumpanen. Und doch, es fehlte. Es war, als wären seine Eltern nie nur zwei Leute gewesen. Gleichzeitig fröhlich darüber, dass sie noch lebten, und voll Trauer über seinen Verlust ging er zur Tür heraus. Seine Eltern blickten ihm nach.  
Die dritte Zigarette des Tages - Bitterness.  
Es war so sinnlos. Warum mussten immer die sterben, die Familie hatten, und Freunde, und Liebe und Hoffnung in ihrem Leben?  
Es war ein Spiel gewesen, ein Spiel mit dem Feuer, und dieses Spiel war nun vorbei, und Asuma hatte verloren und Shikamaru mit sich gezogen.  
Wie jeden Tag, abgestumpft, ging Shikamaru die gleiche Strecke. Lachende Kinder. Geschäftige Haausfrauen. Männer auf dem Weg zur Arbeit. Sie alle schienen noch nie Schmerz gefühlt zu haben.  
Die vierte Zigarette des Tages - Leere.  
Er stromerte einige Stunden ziellos durch Konoha, und kehrte erst gegen Mittag nach Hause zurück. Dort wartete nichts auf ihn, was ihn glücklich machen konnte, und doch ging er immer wieder dahin zurück.  
Er lag auf dem Boden seines Zimmers, und hörte seine Mutter auf und ab gehen. Auf einmal hörte er es klingeln. Wer wollte ihn in seiner Einsamkeit stören?  
Die fünfte Zigarette des Tages: Depression.  
Es klopfte an seiner Tür. Seine Mutter trat ein. "Ino ist für dich hier. Kann sie reinkommen?" Sie deutete Shikamarus Schweigen als Zustimmung.  
Wie Licht, das durch einen Türspalt fiel, betrat Ino nun den Raum.  
Die sechste Zigarette des Tages - Hoffnung.  
Wie immer etwas laut tapste Ino zu ihm herüber und meinte abfällig: "Du rauchst also etwa immer noch diese grauenhaften Dinger. Klar, dir hat Shikamaru nur schlechte Sachen vererbt!" Shikamru musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken. Ja, Erbe war genau das richtige Wort. Ino hatte diese Entschlossenheit, Chouji die Gutmütigkeit von Asuma geerbt. Und er selbst?  
Die siebte Zigarette des Tages - Schuld.  
Ino redete über belanglose Dinger, schnatterte, lachte, und so viel Shikamaru erst nach einiger Zeit auf, dass sie dabei weinte. Die Tränen liefen ihr nur so übers Gesicht, und als sie merkte, dass er sie ansah, blickte sie mit ihren rotverweinten Augen zurück, direkt in seine, und flüsterte heiser: "Du hast so viel von ihm."  
Die achte Zigarette des Tages: Einsicht.  
Es war so offensichtlich. Er erinnerte sich nun an das, was Asuma gesagt hatte - es war garnicht lange her - nachdem Shikamaru und Ino eine lautstarke Diskussion darüber gehabt hatten, dass Shikamarus meiste Missionen nach Sunagakure führten, und Ino schließlich abgezogen war. 'Manchmal, Shikamaru, brauchst du garnicht nach etwas Bestimmten zu suchen, weil es jahrelang vor deiner Nase ist.'  
Er wusste nun, was Asuma ihm damit hatte sagen wollen. Er kniete sich neben Ino und sah sie eine Weile an.  
'Jeder Kuss ist ein Geschenk.'  
Auch etwas, was Asuma ihm einmal gesagt hatte. Er wusste nun, dass es stimmte.  
Die neunte Zigarette des Tages - Dankbarkeit.  
Sie verbrachten Stunden damit, gemeinsam zu lachen und zu weinen, sich in den Armen zu halten und Trost zu spenden. Etwas zu spüren, was sie gedacht hatten, verloren zu haben. Sie holten sogar alte Sachen hervor, erkannten sich auf Fotos kaum wieder, und entdeckten neue Seiten an ihrem alten Lehrer. War seine Nase wirklich so groß gewesen? Und hatte er wirklich immer so grimmig geguckt?  
Sie waren in ihrer Welt verloren gegangen, und deshalb fühlten sie sich wie aufgeweckt, als Shikamarus Mutter klopfte.  
"Shikamaru, holst du uns von Hikari etwas zu essen? Und Ino, du kannst auch gerne bleiben, wenn du möchtest, sage ich deinen Eltern eben bescheid."  
Shikamaru erklärte sich bereit, den Auftrag seiner Mutter auszuführen. Der Weg gab ihm die Möglichkeit, nachzudenken, und ihm wurde jetzt erst klar, wie viel Asuma ihm gegeben hatte.  
Er holte das Essen, kehrte nach Hause zurück und seine Mutter meinte, er müsse noch zehn Minuten warten.  
Das erste, was ihm auffiel, als er sein Zimmer betrat, war sie Sauberkeit des Fußbodens. Ino kniete dort, eine Mülltüte in der Hand, und sammelte Zigarettenschachteln ein. Obwohl es offensichtlich war, fragte er: "Was zum Teufel machst du da?" Sie lächelte tapfer. "Ich will nicht, dass mein Freund nach Zigaretten schmeckt, wenn ich ihn küsse."  
Verlust kann auch zusammenführen. Er trat auf Ino zu, zog seine Zigarettenschachtel aus der Hosentasche, wollte sie schon auskippen, zögerte dann aber. "Eine Letzte?", fragte er. Kaum merklich nickte sie.  
Die letzte Zigarette des Tages - Liebe.  
Shikamaru hatte unrecht gehabt. Es war nicht vorbei. Es fing gerade erst an.


End file.
